1. Field
The present invention relates to a motorcycle provided with an engine setting system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an ECU is a control device for a motorcycle which stores a control map mapping data on an fuel injection quantity, an ignition timing, an air-fuel ratio, etc., so that an engine can be operated in an optimum state. There has been known a technology in which a target engine control amount set in the control map is required to be varied in such a manner that it matches a user's preferences, communication between an external setting means and the ECU is performed and the control map stored in the ECU is rewritten into a new control map stored in the external setting means, thus enabling engine setting so as to match the user's preferences. Such a technology is described in JP-A No. 2008-19843.
However, in the above-mentioned related art, when the control map rewritten so as to match the user's liking is reflected in a vehicle, there is a possibility that the use of the written control map exerts an effect on startability of an engine differently from the case where the control map previously stored in the ECU is used. That is, according to the degree of a change in a control amount of the engine, for example, in a case where setting making great account of running is performed, there is a problem that the startability will be impaired.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a motorcycle provided with a setting system which can carry out setting without exerting any effect on startability.